Thor (Nightverse)
Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder, is a fictional character from Asgard. Appearance Thor has short blonde hair that about goes to the end of his neck, along with a moustache and beard. His eyes are electric blue -- a common trait among in his family. He stands over six feet tall, and is exceptionally muscular. In dim light, one could easily mistake him for a blonde-haired Lexeaus in terms of build. Personality Thor is a valiant, chivalrous man, but he is also proud and quick to anger. When infuriated, he will bring swift retribution upon the enemy, but he always has the safety of innocent people foremost on his mind. Fighting Style Thor's weapon is an enchanted hammer called Mjolnir (pronounced "myol-near" ; you have to blend the "muh" and "yuh" sounds), forged of a metal called "uru". It cannot be destroyed in any way, and it can only be used by those it deems worthy. Mjolnir can, especially with Thor's terrifying strength, crush most of what it hits. Thor's use of the hammer tends to specialize in two-handed attacks that are relatively slow, but still too fast for most opponents to block or dodge. His overhead slams are so powerful that very few people have ever survived it intact. Thor also will throw his hammer from time to time, and the force with which he does so is mind-boggling. History Origin Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder, and for many years, fought to protect people from Giants, Demons, and the machinations of his foster brother Loki. He is the son of Odin, the leader -- King is the common term, but given Viking culture, Chieftain would be more appropriate -- of the Gods. One day, when Odin dies, Thor will become the new leader of the Aesir. Joining Damage, Inc. Thor joined Damage, Incorporated, after hearing that Kingdom Hearts -- arguably the source of all existence -- was eventually going to be destroyed by a group of Nobodies led by Xolduc. Thor left Asgard and challenged the Nobody, before he was terribly defeated. Realizing that he would need comrades-in-arms in order to stop the madman, Thor sought out Damage, Inc. and passed the entrance exam (survive against Alex Mercer in lethal combat for at least three minutes). Syndicate War Limit Breaks World Forms *Atlantica = Thor doesn't change at all, he simply gains the ability to breathe underwater. *Halloween Town = No change. *Timeless River = he simply becomes monochrome and takes on his original appearance with the winged helmet and red cape. *Pride Lands = He isn't able to go there, because Gods can't properly exist in animal form. Quotes Cutscenes "My father hath exiled me from Asgard that I may learn more of the humans I am lord over." "Stay thy hand, friend Kazuki! We know not what this knave be capable of." (Before testing Xashowd's strength) "So thou seeketh allies, eh? Then come forth, Xashowd, and let me test thy mettle!" Battle "Behold, knaves, the God of Thunder!" (start of battle) "Taste now the wrath of the Gods!" (Before using a Limit Break) "Thou wert no match for the God of Thunder!" (after victory) "I claim this victory for Asgard!" (victory) "Thy might hath matched my own...." (defeat) Category:Nightverse Category:Damage, Inc.